KuroFai Salad
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 50 sentences on Kurogane and Fai's relationship.


**KuroFai Salad**

_**A/n: Gosh the title is lame… Anyways, this is a 50 sentence thing. I finished the anime a long time ago and I just finished all 233 chapters of the manga last week. The manga is like KuroFai heaven ne? The anime didn't have nearly enough. I'm sorry if this isn't good, I've only done 1 before and that was for my main fandom. **_

**Couple: KuroFai**

**Other couples: SyaoSaku, KamuiFuuma. **

**Warning: Mentions of Fai in a skirt, OOC, and Princess Tomoyo hating. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KuroFai or Tsubasa.**_

**One: Kiss**

Their first kiss had been spontaneous, and had caused Fai to nearly fall off the stone wall he was sitting on.

**Two: Smile**

Kurogane was glad that Fai seemed to be showing off more and more real smiles.

**Three: Jealousy**

"I'm not jealous of Tomoyo," Fai protested after a possessive growl ripped from his thoart when the girl had hugged Kurogane.

**Four: Sanity**

Fai knew exactly how to make Kurogane fear for his sanity, and he did it often.

**Five: Nicknames**

Sometimes Kurogane wondered if Fai called him by those stupid nicknames just to piss him off.

**Six: Father**

'He really does act like a father' Fai laughed mentally as he watched Kurogane check Syaoran's temperature.

**Seven: Guilty**

When Fai walked into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him, Kurogane felt really guilty.

**Eight: Nihon**

They never stayed in Nihon long, if they did Fai was likely to go into a jealous rage.

**Nine: Stars**

He allowed the blonde to drag him outside to stare at the stars.

**Ten: Brother**

Fai sometimes wondered if his brother would approve of Kurogane.

**Eleven: Blush**

"Are you blushing Kuro-poo?" Fai exclaimed when he pulled away after their first kiss.

**Twelve: Cliché**

Fai smiled when he found a plastic rose mixed in with the red roses Kurogane had gotten him for their anniversary, his words rung in Fai's ears, 'I'll love you until the last one dies.'

**Thirteen: Valentines**

Despite hating chocolate Kurogane couldn't turn down the box Fai was holding out for him.

**Fourteen: Ribbon**

The look on Kurogane's face when Fai walked into the room, his hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a skirt, was priceless.

**Fifteen: Teasing**

Fai winced as he sat down, mentally cursing himself for pushing the name calling to far last night.

**Sixteen: Listen**

The fact that Kurogane was such a good listener made sure they didn't have nearly as many problems as some people.

**Seventeen: Home**

To Kurogane home was no longer Nihon, it was a small house in Clow Country with a bed he shared with a certain blonde.

**Eighteen: Payback**

When Syaoran asked why he didn't just come up with a nickname for Fai as payback Kurogane answered, "Because the bastard would enjoy it to much."

**Nineteen: Torture **

The way Fai licked that cherry lollipop should have been considered torture.

**Twenty: Opposites**

Their relationship was a good example of the saying, 'opposites attract.'

**Twenty-one: Birthday**

Despite his wishes Fai still set up a party for Kurogane's birthday, complete with cake and the blonde in a small skirt.

**Twenty-two: Sexuality **

Kurogane wasn't gay, or straight for that matter, he was simply Faisexual.

**Twenty-three: Sticky Note**

Fai wrote a note on the orange sticky note before stamping it to Kurogane's head and heading out of the hotel for his meeting with Kamui and Subaru, who happened to be in the same world.

**Twenty-four: Ring**

A silver ring shined on both of their ring fingers, a exact match to the one the other had.

**Twenty-five: Cute**

Sakura couldn't hold back her 'awww' when she found them laying in bed, Kurogane's arms around Fai and Fai's head resting on Kurogane's chest.

**Twenty-six: Morning**

He'd only been up for a hour and Kurogane was already having a bad day, but when he went into the kitchen and found Fai sitting there with breakfast and coffee his morning got a whole lot better.

**Twenty-seven: Cake**

"Ugh you taste like cake," Kurogane complained pulling away from the kiss, Fai just stuck his tongue out in reply.

**Twenty-eight: Gifts**

Fai broke into a huge grin when Kurogane apologized, a small box of candy in his outstretched hand.

**Twenty-nine: Forever**

Neither knew what the future held, and they didn't really care as long as the other was in it.

**Thirty: Ice**

"Bastard!" shouted Kurogane as he jumped up and down to get the ice out of his shirt, Fai laughed as he popped a ice cube in his mouth perfectly fine with the cold considering the temperature in Celes.

_**(I assume it's cold in Celes for obvious reasons. Fai's original clothing and the way the Celes looks being big parts of it)**_

**Thirty-one: Fashion**

Sometimes Fai felt like throwing Kurogane's whole wardrobe out and replacing it with brighter colors, then it occurred to him how bad light colors would look on the other male.

**Thirty-two: Camera**

When a bright flash from the camera in Fai's hands blinded Kurogane, he swore never to let the blonde go shopping in Piffle with Tomoyo again.

**Thirty-three: Pants**

"Gets back here with my pants," Kurogane shouted as Fai ran out of the bedroom wearing his pants, the last time Fai had done this he had ended up with a ripped pair of pants.

_**(Inspired by: Len Kagamine!) **_

**Thirty-four: Apart**

"Come back soon," Fai whispered to the stars one day when he was sitting alone in Sakura's room, having been left behind this time because Syaoran requested he look after the pregnant princess.

**Thirty-five: Shapes.**

Fai drew hearts on Kurogane's hand as the two of them laid on the ground staring at the stars.

**Thirty-Six: Animals**

"Where's my camera?" Fai questioned Sakura when the two walked into Fai and Kurogane's home in Clow Country and found Kurogane sleeping with their new pet cat in his arms

**Thirty-seven: Music**

"You really do have two left feet," giggled Fai as they danced at Sakura and Syaoran's wedding.

**Thirty-eight: Fanfiction**

When Fai burst into the room and accused Kurogane of cheating on him with Syaoran the taller man didn't know how to respond.

**Thirty-nine: Confusion.**

"Obviously because Tomoyo-chan keeps her hands off you," Fai answered when Kurogane asked him why he had a problem with Princess Tomoyo but not with Tomoyo from Piffle.

**Forty: Truth**

Syaoran didn't want to say it out loud, but sometimes he wondered if maybe Kurogane was only on top because Fai wanted it to be that way.

(_**I don't know how many of you will understand this, but inspired by Sanada and Yukimura in Prince of Tennis: Because you know that's how it is with them)**_

**Forty-one: Alcohol **

Carrying Fai back to their hotel after Fuuma had gotten him drunk wasn't Kurogane's favorite thing, as he did so he swore the next time he saw the hunter he was chopping a hand off.

**Forty-two: Smells**

Sometimes Fai would make sure the smell of his fangirls stayed on him, just so he could see Kurogane get all possessive.

**Forty-three: Sharing**

Kurogane hated when Fai insisted on eating off his plate, because if the blonde liked it he ate half of the plate.

**Forty-four: Decorating.**

To Kurogane's surprise, Fai did a good job of decorating the house to suit both their tastes.

**Forty-five: Sports**

Sports were one of Fai's favorite things to discover in different countries, they were a physical thing he could beat Kurogane in.

**Forty-six: Chain**

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kurogane as he played with the handcuffs that Fai had placed on him after a bad fangirl attack.

**Forty-seven: Books**

"Why are you ignoring me for a book!" whined Fai, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurogane's neck, the taller male didn't respond which only angered him even more.

**Forty-eight: In-laws**

As he watched Sakura's brother yell at Syaoran about the wedding, Kurogane couldn't help being a little relieved that he didn't have to deal with any over-protective brothers.

**Forty-nine: Pain**

"That punch back in Nihon really did hurt," Kurogane mused out of no where one day when they were in a hotel in another world.

**Fifty: Love**

Kurogane didn't need to say it for Fai to know he loved him, but that didn't mean he didn't love hearing it. 

_**E/n: I think they turned out nicely don't you?**_

_**If you liked this please check out my other Tsubasa fics: Bloody Love and 101 things they say. I'm new to this fandom so it'd be greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
